


Cat and Snake

by JacoMoss81



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien doesn't like Lila, Alternate Universe, But Kagami was still Akumatized, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Oni-Chan didn't happen, Reflekdoll and Desperada never happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22684885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacoMoss81/pseuds/JacoMoss81
Summary: Marinette as lost her friends because of Lila but Adrien and Alix has stayed by her side and along with Kagami and become a close group.Adrien wants to do something for Marinette so he come up with the Idea that Marinette can become a Miraculous holder.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	1. Will you have my Miraculous?

The trap door to Marinette's bedroom opened and Marinette, Alix came in carrying in Adrien with a black eye. They put him on the chaise longue. 

"Alix get some peas" Marinette said, while Alix went to get the peas from the freezer Marinette leans down next to Adrien her hand touching his "I'm sorry Adrien, it's getting out of hand" 

"Couldn't let Lila hurt you" 

"I can take care of myself" 

Just then Alix came back with the bag of peas in her hand, she passed it to Marinette who put it over Adrien right eye. 

***Adrien's Bedroom***

Later that day Adrien was lying on his bed thinking of what happen earlier on and how much School as change for the worse and it was all due to Lila Rossi.

Because of Lila Rossi, Marinette became the outcast of the class. Marinette the Everyday Ladybug who everyone hated and turned their back in a moment because of one student and her stupid lies.

At first he wanted to take the high road and hoped that Lila would lie her way into a corner but as soon as he told Marinette about the high road Marinette told him about what happen in the bathroom and Adrien felt anger, pure anger because how dare Lila threaten Marinette. The greatest, kindest person that have ever lived on this planet and for Lila to threaten her was wrong on all levels. 

"Forget everything I told you. That bitch is going down" 

Adrien tried expose Lila but it didn't work and like with Marinette became the outcast of the school. At least he and Marinette had each other and amazingly Alix was also part of the group as she didn't believe in Lila's lies but didn't make a fuss about it like Marinette and Adrien. 

She had their backs, they were happy together. Did everything together, Alix became a sister to Adrien and Marinette well it was fair to say that he was getting feelings for Marinette. 

Adrien stroked his ring when a through came through his head, he sat up "I know how I can make Marinette happy" 

"And what is that" Plagg said while giving french kisses to Camembert 

"I need to talk to Fu" 

Plagg knew this wasn't going to end well. 

***Master Fu's Place***

"Checkmate Master" Whyzz said as he and Fu finishing playing their game of chess when a knock was heard 

"Ladybug must need another Miraculous" 

"It's open"

Adrien came in "Master" he waved 

"Adrien, I am surprise to see you here, please have a seat" 

Adrien sat down opposite Fu 

"I have this friend, Marinette Dupain-Cheng and she been going through a rough time because of a girl who is making her life hell, she has lost her friends because of it and I am worried that she might not hold on and the last thing I want to do is go up against Akumatized Marinette" 

Adrien didn't even realise he had tears going down his face.

Fu and Wayzz looked at each other and both knew that Adrien was in love with Marinette and because of that, Ladybug would be safe with Adrien and Cat Noir 

"I want to do something for her, something that will bring a smile to her face so with your permission I want to make Marinette a Miraculous holder" 

***Marinette's Bedroom***

Marinette was having a girls sleepover with Alix and Kagami. The latter became friends with Marinette when she had her experience with Lila which got her akumatized. Afterwards Adrien told Kagami about Lila and how she became a poison to the whole school and how she had everyone including the teachers and principal under her thumb and how he, Marinette and Alix were no longer liked, he brought Kagami over to Marinette and while at first it was weird for the two girls they quickly became best friends and Kagami got over her crush on Adrien. 

The 3 friend where happily sitting in a circle in their own little world when suddenly a knock was heard from the window and Marinette knew who it was her crime fighting partner and master of puns Cat Noir. 

"You can come in Cat" Marinette said 

"How often does Cat Noir come here?"

"Have you do been having sex?" 

"ALIX" yelled Marinette and Kagami 

"Hello Princess" 

Marinette, Alix and Kagami looked with confusion as their was a new superhero in front of them who wears a green and turquoise skin-tight suit with yellow accents, his mask coving most of his face. 

"Cat Noir?" Marinette asked 

"Pretty cool right" 

"Totally cool" said Alix 

"Why are you wearing a different Miraculous" asked Marinette 

"I am glad that you asked" he then got down on one knee and brought out a little wooden box 

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng you make me the happiest person that have ever been. So will you make he the happiest person and become Cat Noir tonight" 

"Y-you wa-ant m-m-e-e to be Cat Noir?" 

Marinette looked at the cutest smile she as has ever seen, she knew she couldn't say no. 

"Yes" she took the box and opened it as a green light appeared and Plagg appeared 

"Cool a cute talking cat" 

"Im not cute, I'm a Kwami do you have any Camembert?" 

"I have cheddar" 

"That will do" 

As plagg was eating his cheese Marinette was learning about his powers from her partner

"Your special power is Cataclysm, use it and you only have 5 minutes until you transform back" 

Marinette puts on the ring 

"Just say Plagg Claws Out" 

"Plagg Claws Out" 

Marinette transformers into the new cat superhero. 

"Cool" 

"I look awesome" 

"What should I call you?" 

"Lady Noir and you?" 

"Aspik"


	2. Sing and Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aspik and Lady Noir have some fun

"So Princess are you ready to see the sights of Paris?" 

Kagami and Alix gave thumps up "Yes go for it" 

"With you by my side. Every step of the way" 

Aspik and Lady Noir jumped across Paris roof tops making their way to The Eiffel Tower 

Arriving at The Eiffel Tower Lady Noir took in the view as the view of Paris from The Eiffel Tower was one of the many highlights of being Ladybug. 

She turned around and looked at Aspik who got out his phone and press play, music started to play. 

Aspik walked to Lady Noir and brought his hand out "Care to have this dance Princess?"

Lady Noir smiled and took his hand, Aspik brought her closer, their hands touching, they did a beautiful Viennese Waltz, the classical music played as Lady Noir and Aspik danced around The Eiffel Tower. 

Suddenly the music change, Lady Noir froze she knew this music it was "Walk like an Egyptian" 

Aspik started to copy the moves and was singing along, Lady Noir gigged and joined in.  
For the next 2 hours they danced and sing for all of Paris to hear  
Aspik did Who let the dogs out, Gingham Style, as well as singing a number of James Bond tunes.  
While Lady Noir sung her favourite Imagine Dragons songs like Natural and Believer, Jagged Stone latest song and Ladybug official song by Clara Nightingale.

2 hours passed and Aspik and Lady Noir were relaxing staring at the stars "There beautiful", "Not as beautiful as you" Aspik said in his head

"Time to go home" Aspik carried Lady Noir home. 

The trap window opened and Lady Noir and Aspik were back in Marinette's bedroom 

"Thats was amazing, thank you" 

"Anything for you Princess" 

"Oh Get a room you two" said Alix

A flash of green light came over Lady Noir and Plagg flew out of Marinette who took off the ring and gave it to Aspik

"Thanks"

"Your welcome Princess" 

"Well lady's I have to go now" he does a bow before leaving but Marinette gave him a kiss on the cheeks which made him blush really red. 

The Next Day Marinette was on her bedroom floor finishing her homework when her Mum called her to come downstairs, heading downstairs she saw Adrien there talking with Sabine 

"Adrien" said Marinette 

"I'll leave you too love birds alone and use protection" 

"MUM" Marinette yelled as Adrien tired to hold in his laughter 

Adrienette went back to Marinette's bedroom they sat on two chairs on the balcony Marinette turned to Adrien "So how are you?"

"I'm good and you" 

"Amazing"

"Why thats?" Adrien asked 

"Can you keep a secret?"

Adrien took hold of Marinette's hand "Marinette Dupain-Cheng, I am the master of keeping secrets" 

Marinette gigged 

"Cat Noir visit last night" 

"Did he now" Adrien said in one of those fake voices 

"Yes and the best thing is that he gave me his Miraculous" 

"Lady Noir and Aspik"

Marinette eyes shot up "How do you know? Did Alix and Kagami tell you?" 

"No but there is something I have to fell you,I'm the reason Cat Noir came here last night" 

"I don't understand" Marinette said 

Adrien sat up looking at Marinette who sat up as well "We both know these pass few months have been hard for you and I really wanted to do something special for you because you are amazing and I hate it when you are sad or unhappy so I asked Cat Noir if he could do something. I didn't know what he had in plan for you" 

Adrien could have gone on but the next thing he knew he was being pulled into a huge hug.

Adrien was on top of Marinette getting the biggest hug ever, he love it, this was life perfect in every way all he had to do confess his feelings and ask her out on a date. 

That won't be hard right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy it.  
> The next story will be Miraculous Interrupttions


End file.
